1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tools commonly used by consumers of beverage products. More specifically, this invention relates to the various types of drink holders consumers have available for use in their vehicles such as, but not limited to, standard vehicle manufacturer drink holders or drink holder accessories purchased in commerce.
2. Description of Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or form part of general knowledge in the field.
Drink holders are commonly used in a variety of vehicles. Many vehicle manufacturers include drink holders as part of standard equipment. As there are different styles and sizes of drink containers, so are there different sizes and styles of drink holders available in commerce. Fast food restaurants, coffee houses, convenience stores, and super markets have a variety of different drink containers available. At times various consumers must decide to use, or not use, the available drink holder (if one exists) as in the case when the drink holder is not large enough to accommodate a particular size drink container. Sometimes, even with adequate circumference to fit a large drink in the holder, a large drink may topple out of the holder due to an inadequate depth of the holder. Typical methodologies of transporting a large size drink container without the use of a holder is to: 1) Place the drink on the floorboard of the vehicle. 2) Seatbelt the drink into the passenger seat. 3) Hold the drink between the inner-thighs of the driver. 4) Hold the drink in one hand while steering the vehicle with the other hand. All of these methods are obviously unsafe to the drivers, passengers, and all other vehicles on the roadways.
Whatever method is used, the inability to safely transport a beverage significantly increases the chances of beverage spills and even vehicle accidents. Many professions require drivers to man their vehicles for many hours of the day. This leaves a driver to possibly go without refreshment. A means of accommodating any size drink, with a one size fits most, if not all, approach would be valuable to consumers of beverages especially drivers.